And She Walked Away
by YoungAndLiving
Summary: The title pretty much sums it up. It has more to deal with Rose and Albus, and a little Rose and Scorpius.


**A/N:**

Let me ask you something. Does knowing the ending of a story stop you from reading it? Because, I mean in any book, Good always Conquers evil. Life always triumphs Death. And Love always overcomes Hate. So whats the point in finishing a story that you know wont ever change?

That's my question for you. Would you like to answer it?

* * *

**_First Year:_**

_Al and Rose, the Duo that was famous in the Potter/Weasley Family._

_The two children that never fought. _

_That never left the other._

_You always said one name and the other followed. Rose couldn't remember a time when being yelled at, Al wasn't either._

_So when walking on the Hogwarts Express, scared out of their wits, the only person she had was him._

_The only person she knew she could count on was Al._

_They searched all the compartments trying to find and empty one. All of them were full except for one with a blond haired boy sitting staring out the window._

_They stepped inside and Al used his voice to ask "Would it be okay if we sat here?"_

_The boy narrowed his eyes at us, and that's when I realized that he was the boy my father had pointed out at the Station._

_The same boy he told me to stay away from._

_A moment passed, and he said "Whatever." _

_We put away our luggage and Al got out a deck of Exploding Snap. It being his favorite game, she had known he would._

_What she didn't expect was, "Would you like to play with us?" He asked the boy._

_He surveyed us, as if to see if we were mocking. "I guess." He said. "My name is Scorpius."_

_"I'm Al, and this is Rose." He didn't acknowledge the little Red Headed girl, and only talked to the boy. They talked about everything. About which house they both wanted to be in, Gryffindor of course, and about how they were worried that they wouldn't live up to their parents expectations. All without saying one word to Rose. And when she excused herself to go and change into her school robes, neither said anything, but stayed completely involved in their conversation._

_And because of that, neither saw the tears that gathered in the girl's eyes as she realized that she could be so easily replaced by someone else._

* * *

**_Fifth Year:_**

_Normally, on Monday mornings Rose and her friend Kate walked down the Corridors of Hogwarts. Rose was one of the most well known people in Hogwarts. Due to her parents, uncles and aunts, and all of her cousins. James and Fred were famous for all of their pranks. Teddy and Victoire were the school's greatest Romance story, and Albus Potter was 'The Son of Harry Potter' in every way._

_And because of all of her family, Rose, and by transitive, Kate were the most popular girls in their grade. Rose had no problem with this, considering that she had given up on family and all she had left was her friends._

_But this was no normal Monday. This wasn't normal for Rose at all. All her friends bailed. Every last one._

_Why, might you ask? Because when she told them that just 'Wanted to be alone' they all took it a little to literally._

_Rose knew she didn't have the best friends in the world. She wasn't really sure if she'd really had any since the start. But what really surprised her was was Kate. Kate had been her friends since the moment of the Feast. She had been her rebound after Al and Scorpius. So what she was really wondering, wasn't why did her friends bail, but why did KATE bail?_

_So on this Monday morning, Rose was walking down the hallway by herself trying to stay invisible with the all the shuffle, which wasn't to hard when everyone ignored her._

_At this point in time, the only time she had real conversations with people in her family was over break, and that was only when she was forced to. Al and Rose had never gotten along afterwards because he wanted to know why she had left him, when she wanted that answer to the same question._

_James and Fred had never really talked to her, and the same was said for Lily. But Hugo... She and Hugo were almost worst than her and Al. The only thing that was different was that when she went home, she and Hugo could at least pretend that they got along, unlike herself and Al, which everyone noticed immediately and thought was only a passing phase._

_So when she walked into Transfiguration, she realized she needed a partner, and when she realized this, she cringed. So, instead of finding someone to sit with, she decided she let someone find her. So she sat at an empty desk for two, and waited to see who would sit next to her._

_When Scorpius and Al walked into the room she tried not to notice, and hoped they wouldn't notice her._

_She didn't have luck on her side._

_"Oh Rooosie. What are you doing all by yourself?" Al taunted._

_She looked at him trying to keep her emotions hidden and leave her face expressionless. But when he face scrunched for a moment, she realized he was reading her. Reading her like a book. He surveyed the room and saw all of her friends on the opposite side, and saw Kate. Kate sitting next to Lauren. The same exact Lauren that Rose hated with a passion, and Kate new this for a fact. Everyone did._

_Albus shook his head._

_"What did you do..." He said quietly, almost laughing at me, and walked away from her, sitting next to Scorpius._

_My eyes watered a little and I quickly hid my face. But all to soon someone said "Hey, can I sit here?"_

_She looked up to Ellie, a girl she didn't really know, talking to her. "You want to sit by me?"_

_"Well... I just thought- Nevermind."_

_"No, no, it's fine. You can sit there."_

_Ellie looked skeptical, but sat there anyway. "So why aren't you sitting by your friends?" she asked, trying to sound polite and get rid of the awkward silence._

_"I'd rather not talk about it."_

_She looked at me for a second. "Okay. Sorry... I just... I mean I hope it works out."_

_Rose almost laughed. Nothing ever worked out. Her family was a primary example._

_That and the part where she had just been dumped by her boyfriend, and all her friends wanted to know EVERYTHING about it, and when she told them that she didn't want to talk about so 'Just LEAVE ME ALONE', and they really truly did._

_And of course by now the whole school knew, because Addison was Addison. And he felt it necessary for the school to know that 'I'll be able to hook up with other people Rose, you will too, and we both need that.'_

_So, no. It wont work out. But instead she just said "Thanks" and just hoped that the teacher would come quick._

* * *

_All of her classes went somewhere along the lines of the first and she never thought that the end of a day could come quicker, and so when she made it to Dinner and realized that she would be able to sleep and end this nightmare for at least a little bit, she was a bit happier._

_That was until her so called friends came in and made it all to obvious to Rose that they were STILL ignoring her. Hell, they made it obvious to the whole school._

_She could handle it. She really could. Maybe... Because we all know that Rose is one for being able to maintain her temper. Right. MMHMM._

_So she sat, refusing to look at any of them, and kept her eyes on her now cold Onion Soup that was in front of her._

* * *

_When she got back to her dorm, she wondered what it really meant to have friends. She pondered this for a while, and when she realized that at this point she had nothing holding her back, she walked into the bathroom with a plan in mind._

_She got a pair of scissors and had her wand ready. She started cutting. Making it shorter and shorter. She cut past her shoulders, chin, ears, until it was shorter than Al's. Then she took her wand and without any hesitation..._

_She dyed her whole head of hair blue._

_She walked right out of the bathroom without second glance and made her way to the Common Room, grabbing all her homework with her._

* * *

_The whole room seemed to gasp when she walked in. All her friends looked shocked, all the First Years seemed confused, and Al... Al smiled as if he knew it had been coming._

_He had been her best friend until she was 11._

_She didn't notice this though. She had made sure not to look at anyone when she came in._

_She sat on the floor, crossed her legs, laid out all her books, and started to write._

_She wrote for what seemed hours, until the only people that were left were Kate, Albus, Scorpius, and herself._

_Rose didn't know this of course, because she was so entranced with her Charms essay._

_Oh who was she kidding? Of course she realized this. She just made sure to make it look like she didn't._

_And when Al, being Al, took out a deck of Exploding Snap and asked Scorpius if he wanted to play, and Kate said "Deal me in." it was too much._

_It was her least favorite game, and Kate knew why. Kate knew why she never talked to Al. Kate knew EVERYTHING._

_"And here I had the illusion of you being my friend." Rose said to herself, but Kate had of course heard her._

_"Just like I had the illusion you actually wanted me as one?" Kate glared at her._

_Rose was stunned. What had she done? What made Kate her this much?_

_"What? Can't take what you give?" Kate said snarkily._

_Rose just shook her head, and gathered her stuff. But before she left said, "What on earth did I ever do to you?"_

_"What did you do? Nothing. That's why. I've been supporting of you no matter what you did, who you yelled at, it didn't matter. I did it for you. And the one time that its about me, the one time when I come crying, its still about YOU. About how Addison broke up with YOU. About how you don't think you can live another day. And when EVERYONE even ME asks you about it, you said 'I don't want to talk about it' when OBVIOUSLY you do, you just want them to beg for it. So you have ALL your friends asking you whats wrong, when not even one of mine asks me!"_

_Rose to a long look at Kate, and tried to remember the night..._

* * *

"Rose! Rose, can I talk to you?" Kate came up to her, out of breath, and if she had looked closer, red eyed.

"I... I'm really not in the mood Kate..." Rose said.

Kate just looked at her, trying to mask all emotions, "Whats wrong?" She asked stonily.

Rose didn't notice, "Addison broke up with me..." She whispered.

Kate looked at her, "And I really don't want to talk about it ," Rose said.

Kate turned to walk away and said, "Well I certainly had thought I had wanted to talk to you."

* * *

_She looked at Kate again. "Look Kate, I'm sorry. But can you really blame me? My boy-"_

_"You're boyfriend broke up with you." She snarled. "Yes I know. The same boyfriend that cheated on you, 5 TIMES, had broken up with you. Yeah. I heard."_

_Rose shook her head. "What happened Kate?"_

_"Oh, so you ask now? What happened? Or are you asking about why I'm mad at you? Of course you would be. Well I'll tell you. You. You happened. I was there when you had NO ONE, and now I'm realizing I should have just left you like that, so that you wouldn't drag anyone down with you."_

_After Kate said her stinging last words, she left the room, leaving Rose with Albus and Scorpius._

_To her surprise Albus looked extraordinarily angry._

_"What? You have have a problem with me too?" Rose seethed._

_Al looked momentarily stunned. "Actually for that matter, I do."_

_"Well you wont be surprised that I don't care, will you? After, I don't know, about 5 years of fighting with you."_

_At that Al looked even more angry. "And who's to blame for that?"_

_Rose scoffed, "You obviously. You and your best friend."_

_Al caught what she had said. "You don't get to do that. You don't get to bring Scorpius into this."_

_"Thanks Mate," Scorpius whispered._

_"Keep your mouth shut," Rose said to Scorpius, "And YOU!" She rounded on Albus. "I have every right to bring him into this!"_

_"Is that so?" He asked. "Do you really? Because from what I know you know nothing about Scorpius, so what HE has to do with it, I sure as hell don't know!"_

_"Well, figure it out Albus. Figure. It. Out. Because I know I'm not about to tell you!"_

_"Why? You ALWAYS do this Rose. We just might get somewhere, and you just back away! You just run! You just leave! Without a word. Just ignore people!"_

_Tears gathered in Rose's eyes, "You can't say a word about ignoring people. You filthy hypocrite."_

_"Oh so thats what I am to you? A filthy hypocrite? Well let me tell you what you are to me! You're a bushy haired, know it all, that always blames other people! You're the same four year old that throws a fit because she can't get a freaking piece of candy! You're a-"_

_"Albus. Stop." Scorpius cut in. "Just stop. Can't you see she's crying?"_

_And there stood Rose, tears dripping from her face, trying not to make a sound._

_Albus mumbled something incoherent and left the room, but not before saying, "See that Rose? People you hate have to fight for you."_

_And Rose...broke._

_She walked toward him, grabbed his arm and yanked hard enough for him to turn toward her. "You evil vile little-"_

_"I'm not dealing with your insults, right now Rose. It's so not worth my time. So either answer my question, or leave me alone." Albus said with finality in his voice._

_"YOU THINK THAT I WANT TO TALK TO YOU? YOU THINK THAT YOUR WORTH MY TIME? Well lets get something straight then. I'm talking to YOU because you never seem to have gotten it. So let me tell you. YOU LEFT ME ON THE TRAIN, ALL BY MYSELF, AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE. THAT. Is why I hate you."_

_And Rose walked out of the room leaving two very confused boys in her wake._

* * *

_**Sixth Year:**_

_Rose was lonely. That was for sure. _

_She didn't have anyone to talk to. _

_She looked like a freak._

_She pushed every single person away._

_So that, no one else could hurt her either._

* * *

**Seventh Year:**

Head Girl was on a pleasure if you had someone to celebrate with.

Head Girl was only exciting if the Head Boy wasn't your... Cousin.

You know. The same one she hadn't said a single word to since Fifth Year.

The same one that thinks she act like a Toddler.

Yup. That would be the one, wouldn't it.

* * *

Rose walked into the Heads Dormitory after a long night of rounds the she had done alone, bored out of her mind. Not that there would have been any difference if someone had been there considering she rarely spoke aloud anymore.

But when she walked into the Common Room at 12 o'clock, she had not been expecting someone sleeping on the couch with a light on. Make that... 2 people?

She saw Al laying on the couch and Scorpius on the other, and as much as she despised them both, he was her cousin and his best friend. So she grabbed a blanket and draped it over Al and one over Scorpius, and shut off the lamp, but once she did, she heard a very groggy, "Hello?" and a switch of a light.

Albus took a look at Rose and said, "What time is it?"

Rose didn't say anything, and turned to leave. Her job had been done.

"Wait, Rose. Just.. Stop."

She paused, and stopped walking, but didn't turn around.

"Look at me. Please."

She shook her head.

"Rose... Please."

She shook her head again.

"Rosie... Please...Just look at me."

She started to turn her body, and stopped a little too short, refusing to let him see her face.

"Look...I'm sorry for whatever I did. I am...even if I'm not exactly clear on what it was. Just please. Talk to me."

She laughed, cruelly.

"Wh-what?" Albus stuttered, confused.

"You think. You that I'm going to forgive you? Because you apologized? For...what's that again? I don't remember! Neither do you for that matter."

Albus opened his mouth to respond, but stopped when he heard coughs for the other side of the room.

"Oh..." Scorpius said, once he looked up. "I'll just be-"

"Oh no." Rose said, "You're going to stay right there. Because I'm not about to repeat this."

Albus raised his eyebrow. "Oh and pray tell what is so important?"

Rose looked over at the boy that had been her friend until age 11. And then she looked at the person she'd been replaced by.

"You." She said, looking Al straight in the eye. "You left me on that Train. And replaced me with _him._" She pointed at the blond haired boy on the couch. "And you don't seem to believe that. And then. You." She rounded on Scorpius, "I was ELEVEN YEARS OLD. And you didn't say a _word _to me. You didn't even look at me!"

Scorpius scoffed. "From what _I _recall. Neither did _you_."

Albus looked at both of them, "What are you both even talking about?"

Rose and Scorpius looked at him. "You idiot..." Scorpius mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Albus looked furious. "Why am I an idiot?"

"Because you can't seem to understand why your cousin hates you! And _I _can."

"Well then. If your such an intelligent person, tell me why!"

"Because she thinks that you chose me over her."

Rose looked at Scorpius. "Let me get this straight. _You _knew?"

"Not everyone is as thick as your cousin, Weasley."

"Yes, but her cousin is _standing right next to you." _Albus looked at Rose. "You're kidding me, right? I was trying to make friends, Rose." He paused and then added. "Something you've obviously failed to do."

Rose looked at him. She tried to breathe in and out, and not let his comment get to her, and before she could say anything, Scorpius said, "That was kind of low, Mate."

"Low? You think I care about low?" He took a look at Rose. "My Best Friend from birth, thought I didn't care about her! What does that tell you about her?"

Rose looked at them both... "Shut up." She whispered. And when they continued to argue, she said "Shut up!" Again, but in a much louder tone.

Both boys looked at her. "_What?" _They both yelled at her, at the same time.

Rose looked at them. "You do realize that I'm supposed to be the one yelling?"

Al looked at her. "Well obviously, you don't have to with _Scorpius _sticking up for you."

Scorpius just shook his head. "This is nothing of the sort."

And their argument started all over again.

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST LISTEN?" Rose bellowed. "Look Al, I'M SORRY. I'm sorry I'm such a terrible friend." Sarcasm echoed off the walls.

Al looked at her, and shook his head. "Don't you dare have that tone with me."

"Excuse me, are you my mother or something?" Rose's eyes dared him to challenge her.

Albus looked at her and laughed. "You do realize I've known you my whole life? I do know your tricks."

Scorpius cut in. "Would you both just grow up and apologize to each other?"

Both of them looked at him and Rose spoke first. "Why would _I _apologize?"

Al glared at her. Then he looked at Scorpius and said, "She's not going to like you either way, you know that right?"

Rose's expression became confused. "What are you talking about?"

Albus laughed. "Well it just so happens that my friend here, happens to have feelings toward you. But, other than that, nothings new."

Rose shook her head. "Don't try and mess me up Albus."

And she walked away again.

Yes.

* * *

**A/N:**

So...

I was writing this as a one shot.

Maybe I'll add another chapter or something.

Opinions?

Reviews are always welcome :)

-YoungAndLiving


End file.
